


Gonna Melt Right To Your Feet

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, And Aomine is a bit reluctant to have his ass fucked while wearing his shorts, Bottom Aomine, Dirty Talk, Kagami is a bit of a sadist and an exhibitionist but again idk, Kagami is very horny, M/M, Rimming, clothed getting off, touou!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With our clothes on?”</p><p>“I wanna see if I can get you off just like this. And I can’t not since you’re not wearing boxers, you tease.” </p><p>Or, the one where Kagami and Aomine fuck in the Touou men's bathroom with their clothes on.</p><p>Day 6-Clothed Getting Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Melt Right To Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, hello. This is in the same AU as Day 3 of this challenge (First Time) where Kagami goes to Touou with Aomine and he really, really likes Aomine's booty. I liked that AU so I kept going with it for this piece and I don't know how I feel about it but let me know. Oh, and also, this was loosely based off of Kiminama's KagaAo doujinshi "PEACE" (ugh so gooood there is not enough KagaAo dj's sadly). 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters *tears*

All Aomine had been doing was walking along right after practice, casually mind you, and he had been conversing with Imayoshi about the next game. That was when, out of the blue, a warm hand cupped his ass and made his body flush.

“Hey, captain, Aomine!” That stupid smirk made Aomine want to wipe it off (or ruin it by kissing it raw).

“Hello, Kagami. May we help you?”

“Yeah, can we help you?” The redhead’s fingers trailed down his crack and between his cheeks, causing his dick to twitch in his shorts. Great. He gave the boy a warning look with a frown.

“Was just wondering if I could borrow Aomine here. I need him for something real quick. I’m not interrupting, right, Imayoshi senpai?” A finger teased his hole and the darker skinned male had to gulp and keep from moaning out loud. Kagami was a real sadist sometimes (but he loved it anyway because he could be one too so he had no room to complain).

“No, no, we were just done. Go on, Aomine. See you tomorrow. Rest up, both of you.” The black haired captain stated, trying desperately to hide his smile because he had a slight indication of what exactly his two aces were about to get up to.

“Ok, see you tomorrow! C’mon, Aho, hurry up.” They waved to Imayoshi, who saluted back, as Kagami practically dragged Aomine far away and around the corner into the men’s bathroom.

“Hey, what the hell was that? Can’t you wait to grope me?”

“No, not really,” the redhead mumbled before shoving his boyfriend into a stall and locking it behind himself. Aomine smirked, licking his lips at the pure lust and predation all over Kagami’s face and body language before pinning him against the door. Kagami grinned into the kiss his lover initiated, hands immediately sliding down to Aomine’s backside (what else was new?) to spread them apart and squeeze. The bluenette choked on a groan but he kept it as quiet as he could because they were still at school and having someone bother them would kill the mood for sure (they had exhibitionist tendencies as well as their sadistic ones so they didn’t particularly mind about the public place).

Aomine broke the lip lock to trace hard kisses on Kagami’s jaw and the side of his neck, making sure to leave nice little hickeys sporadically on the beautiful golden skin. The digits digging into his ass pulled him closer, teasing his hole with two fingertips as they grinded together.

“Jesus, you’re desperate today, babe. Can’t keep your damn hands off me.” Aomine breathed out while licking a line down Kagami’s throat as his hands glided past his abs to the boy’s waistband.

“Uh uh uh. Leave ‘em.” The shorter male whispered, compelling Aomine to grin and pull his hands away to tangle them into two-toned hair.

“With our clothes on?”

“I wanna see if I can get you off just like this. And I can’t _not_ since you’re not wearing boxers, you tease.” Aomine laughed, yanking Kagami’s hair back so the teen’s throat was bared to him.

“Guess I got caught red-handed, huh? Nothing I do escapes you.” The older boy chuckled before pushing himself off the area he was pinned against to lead Aomine to the adjacent stall wall. He flipped his lover around so his back was facing him and he pressed himself along the expanse of the other ace’s back.

“It’s hot. I can make you cum nice and messy and finger you more easily.” Aomine shuddered, his hands flat against the surface as his boyfriend sunk down onto his knees with a dirty smirk. The cobalt eyed teen glanced back at him with flushed skin and half-lidded eyes.

“What the fuck are you do _oooooh fuuuck.”_ The younger of the two moaned, clenching his jaw as he felt something wet and warm thrust into his hole through his shorts. Kagami hummed and quickly pulled back just a bit so he was hovering over the spot.

“Licking your ass, of course. It looks good enough to eat in these uniforms.” He said before diving in again to stick his tongue in (somehow), driving Aomine positively mad. He panted and grinded his ass back into Kagami’s face, feeling his cock springing to life in his shorts. Maybe going commando today was a bad idea.

“Oh, fuck, _babe_ , stop or you’re gonna get it dirty. I don’t wanna walk around like this.” That only made Kagami grab ahold of both his butt cheeks and press them closer to his face and shove Aomine back onto his tongue further. The bluenette threw his head back and cursed, legs turning to jelly because they rarely did this but when they did, it was always so damn good.

“I wanna get you dirty, though. I want everyone to see what a slut you are and how you can only properly get off with something in your ass.” Aomine jerked forward, gasping at the words. But they did evoke some irritation from him.

“Don’t act all high and mighty, bitch. If I’d never let you fuck me, you would’ve been the one getting off with only my cock up your ass so— _aaaah gooood.”_ Kagami slid his hand up the back of Aomine’s leg and underneath his shorts so his thumb was probing the boy’s slick entrance.

“Hmmm, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over how much you like it when I fuck you until you can’t even walk straight.” The redhead murmured with a grin, pushing his thumb in and reveling in the way his lover clenched around him and the stream of precum that was now dripping down his leg.

“ _Aaaah_ Kagami, oh my god, fuckfuckfuck, _p-please_. Stop teasing.”

“Then say it. Say you like it when I give it to you real good, baby.” Aomine’s whole body was tense as he began moving his finger in and out, easily, feeling his own breathing picking up. His uniform was really, really tight and constraining right now.

“Mmm, I like it.”

“Like what? You’re gonna have to be more specific for me.” Kagami said, running his tongue along the sleek material of the shorts and fingerfucking Aomine’s loosening hole. He loved how his boyfriend always needed very little prep to be ready for him.

“I l-like it when you fuck me in the ass until I can’t wait straight.” The older boy’s breath hitched in his throat and he shivered because he absolutely couldn’t take it when Aomine said stuff like that. It went straight to his dick. So, he extracted his finger (which caused the darker skinned teen to let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding) and lower his waistband in the slightest to pull out his aching erection.

“I love when you say shit like that, babe, you don’t even know. I can’t hold it anymore. ‘m gonna fuck you now, and you’re gonna take it.”

“What? Wait, what are you doing?” Aomine went to turn around, but Kagami placed a hand on the back of the bluenette’s head and shoved it against the wall as he slowly positioned himself in between the boy’s cheeks. His mouth attached to Aomine’s nape and his other hand held onto his hip tightly as he thrust in. They both gasped at the intrusion, Kagami biting down hard.

“ _Fuuuuck,_ you take me so good. You’re practically swallowing me in.”

“S-Shut up! You can’t go in like this! Pull it out, you bastard!” Kagami slammed his hips forward, and even though he couldn’t go all the way in due to the thickness of the shorts, he still kept going.

“You really don’t want me to, do you, you little whore?” He whispered in his lover’s ear, biting the lobe and practically making Aomine one with the stall wall. The boy was making these little noises at the back of this throat and grinded back, making Kagami push his face harder against the surface.

“Shitshitshit, Taiga, Jesus, you’re gonna make me come in my shorts. Stop”

“Good. I want you to be filthy and all used up, like a good slut.” Aomine cried out in the most beautiful way and threw his head back onto Kagami’s shoulder and dug his nails into his palms as he trembled erratically and hot liquid was pouring down his thighs and calves.

“Noooo, Kaga- _Taigaaaa.”_

“Mmmm, that’s right, baby, let me know who’s pounding you into a filthy mess. Let me see it.” Aomine had such a tight grip on him, making him swear and grit his teeth and slam in once more before he had to pull away and orgasm into his fingers (he was a little bit nice and wasn’t going to humiliate his lover too much by making him walk around with super soaked shorts. The front was a different issue). The taller boy slid down onto his knees and shivered, feeling _so dirty_ with cum all over the fronts of his shorts and on his legs. Kagami grinned triumphantly before snatching some paper towel and kneeling down by his boyfriend. He kissed his hair and began wiping the drying semen off his dark skin.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah I do.”

“’s not my fault you wanted to go commando and it made me really horny.” Aomine glared back at the boy, trying to see if he could do something about the huge stain in front of his uniform. Nothing worked.

“I can’t fucking believe you. Just wait until we get home. You’re so dead.” Kagami smirked at the fiery cobalt eyes directed at him, fingers crawling towards his lover’s firm ass. Aomine smirked back, leaning over to bite at his lips and lick them. The redhead squeezed the meaty flesh in his hand and returned his own predatory, hungry stare.

“Good. Can’t wait for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at ending things jfc, please let me know how I did. And thank you all for the sweet comments on my stories so far I LOVE EVERYONE!!! (I am also halfway done with the last piece in the Handle Me with Friction series so I'll try and finish that up soon :D)
> 
> Next is dressed/naked (or half dressed)... I already know what I'm going to do with this ^-^' Hint hint, it involves Aomine in an *ehem* interesting outfit ;D Have a nice day <3


End file.
